1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a call holding alert system in which the party on hold is free to pursue normal activities until such time as the hold initiating party signals that the hold initiating party is ready to resume conversation.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
One of the more annoying features of modern life is to be placed on telephone "hold" for a long period of time. Being placed on hold for a long period of time is not only discourteous it is also tremendously time wasting. One intersecting device related to the efficient use of the dead time during a hold period is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,067 entitled Remotely Controlled Telephone Hold Program System. According to that patent a system is provided for remote program selection by a held caller. When a line is being held by the holding circuit, a hold detector causes an announcement to be coupled to the held line instructing the held caller to select one of a plurality of programs. The held caller then sends program select signals, in the form of voice or tone data, which are decoded and used to select the desired program to be coupled to the held line. The system includes the ability of the held caller to control the volume level of the programs being supplied during the held period.
Other U.S. patents of possible relevance are: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,214,513; 4,071,698; 4,243,844; 4,376,875; 4,420,656; 4,468,528 and 4,517,410.